


Voicemail

by mixiz877



Series: Insights [9]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixiz877/pseuds/mixiz877
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John POV in "Home". Dean's message</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voicemail

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. I don't own. I just borrow

John POV

I stare at my ringing phone, letting it go to voicemail. Even if I had wanted to take the call, seeing Dean's name on the screen always made me freeze up. I just can't talk to my boy right now. If I do, I won't be able to continue my mission. He must be feeling abandoned and I'm really sorry for causing him this pain, but ultimately it's about saving him. Him and Sam, too.

The ringing has stopped, but the flashing of the light in the corner tells me Dean is leaving a message. I sigh. My insides are screaming at me to still take the call, but my head tells me I won't be able to cope. The flashing stops and I keep staring at the phone.

It can't have been more that five minutes, but it feels like an hour to me, before I move again. I lift my gaze up from the one missed call notification and walk across the room to sit on the edge of the bed. Like all motel room beds it was crappy, but after all these years it didn't matter anymore. I was used to it. Dean was used to it.

Dean. You have no idea how often I've wished I could turn back time to prevent your mother from dying, to prevent you and your brother from being raised on the road. Nothing I can do about it now, but I can at least make sure it was worth it by killing that cursed demon son of a bitch who kick started my personal apocalypse.

Get a grip, John. You can't change it. But you can finish it.

I lower my gaze back to the phone again. The notification stares me in the face, almost accusingly. I sigh and will my finger to move and unlock the screen. A moment later I lift the phone to my ear and listen to Dean's voice.

Dad? I know I've left you messages before. I don't even know if you'll get 'em.

He clears his throat.

But I'm with Sam. And we're in Lawrence. And there's somethin' in our old house. I don't know if it's the thing that killed Mom or not, but….

Dean pauses and I get the feeling he's trying hard to keep it together. He's with Sam. I can hardly believe it.

…I don't know what to do. So, whatever you're doin', if you could get here. Please. I need your help, Dad.

I sit there in stunned silence. Dean is with Sam. They're in Lawrence. In our old house. On a case. It can't be the yellow eyed demon because I've been tracking that sucker way over here. But Dean doesn't know that. Still, if there's something in our old home... could it be? Could it be Mary?

I listen to Dean's message again and my mind is made up. I can't let the boys know I'm coming. Hell, they won't even know I'm there. But I can be close just in case.

I pick up my phone again and activate the contacts list. Scrolling down to M, I hit the green button. After just one ring she picks up.

"When will you be here, John? Your boys need you."

"And I need to know they're alright. I'll be there, soon, Missouri."


End file.
